A Child's Love
by caseymac42
Summary: After enduring a serious illness, Johnny's spirits are lifted by a visit from a young Jennifer DeSoto.


A Child's Love

It had been a little more than two months since Johnny had been brought to Rampart, barely conscious and struggling to breath. He hadn't been feeling well for several days prior, but what started out as a bad cold, quickly escalated to a very severe lung infection…landing him in Rampart's ICU, in a life and death struggle.

Johnny had spent over a month in the ICU on a ventilator, sedated and heavily medicated. In time his condition improved and he was transferred to a private room. A warm Saturday afternoon in mid-June Johnny, who was still in a wheelchair, was enjoying the warmth of the mid-day sun in the hospital court yard, visiting with eight-year old Jennifer DeSoto.

Jennifer observed her Uncle closely, still a bit unsure as to whether or not he was really doing better. "So you're really feeling better, Uncle Johnny?"

Johnny smiled at the little girl who had held his heart. "Sure am, Jelly Belly. In fact, I'll be gettin' outta here in a few days."

"I'm glad that you're going to be going home soon…and I'm even more glad that you're feeling better. I was so scared that somethin' was gonna happen to you. Were YOU scared, too?"

Johnny looked at her thoughtfully before responding. "I'm sorry you were so scared, sweetheart…I know all you guys must've been pretty scared…"

"Especially, Mom and Dad."

"I know, Jen. I was gettin' a little scared myself, but I knew all the doctors and nurses were taking good care of me…I had a pretty good idea that I'd be okay."

"When are you gonna go back to work with Daddy? He's been kinda cranky…says he's been working a lot with some guy named Brice."

Hearing that comment coming from Jenny's mouth made Johnny chuckle. "Not for a while, I'm afraid. I still have to rest. Then I have to gain back some of the weight I lost, before I can even start to get back in shape to go back to work. Then I have to take some tests to become a paramedic again."

Jenny knew that along with her father, that her Uncle Johnny was considered one of the best paramedics in the Department, and was confused by his last statement. "Why?"

"'Cause they just want to make sure that I'm okay and that I'm able to do my job…that I haven't forgotten how to do anything. It'll be okay Jen, your Dad will help me study…and he's a good teacher."

"Are you gonna come stay with us for a while?" The little blonde girl asked hopefully.

"That's the plan, Jelly Belly."

Jennifer had a big smile on her face. "I'm glad you're coming home with us…then we can all help take care of you."

"And you know what I look forward to the most, Jen?"

"What's that, Uncle Johnny?" Jennifer asked, not quite sure what Johnny's answer was going to be.

"Spending time with you and your brother. You can tell me about everything that's gone on with you guys over the last two months…all the stuff that I've missed."

"And we have the July 4th barbecue coming up too…you'll already be over the house."

"It kinda looks that way. I'll be staying with you guys for a few weeks. The doctors, and especially your Mom and Dad don't want me staying alone for a while because I'm still pretty weak."

"Are you disappointed?" Jennifer had a hopeful look on her face.

"Nope…not at all. I do miss being home in my own apartment…my own bed and all, but staying with you and your family is the next best place."

There was silence for a few moments before Jennifer spoke again. "Uncle Johnny, you do know that you're part of our family, right?"

Johnny nodded his head. "Yuep…I sure do…and it makes me feel so happy and warm inside to know that."

Jenny looked at the paramedic with great affection. "I love you, Uncle Johnny."

Johnny smiled at her and responded with a warm embrace. "THAT, I already knew…but it's always nice to hear it…and by the way…I love you too, Jelly Belly."

The young girl noticed that Johnny was starting to get very tired. "I know you're getting tired, Uncle Johnny. I'm gonna get someone who can help me take you back to your room."

Before Jennifer could turn around, Dixie was standing beside them.

"Hey there, you two."

Johnny started to open his mouth to say something, but was immediately cut off by his young friend.

"Dixie, Uncle Johnny's tired…can you help take him back to his room?"

The nurse smiled at the little girl. "I sure can. Are you ready, Johnny?"

"Lead the way, Dix." A tired but happy Johnny replied.

"Tell me Johnny…how did you get so lucky as to have Jenny all to yourself? The other nurses are all awfully jealous."

Johnny winked at Jenny and she responded with a giggle.

"I made arrangements with Roy and Joanne to have some special alone time with her. We've been having a nice visit, talking about all kinds of stuff…haven't we, Jelly Belly?"

"The best, Uncle Johnny."

Arriving back to Johnny's room, they were met by Roy and Joanne who were waiting patients for the two of them to return.

"Hi guys, we were kinda wondering when you'd be back."

"Well, here we are Roy. Were you guys waiting long?"

"No Johnny, we only got here a few minutes ago." Joanne answered with a warm smile.

Dixie helped Johnny get back into bed, covering him back up with his blanket, and smoothing it out.

"Comfortable Johnny?"

"Well, as comfortable as I'll be until I get outta here. Thanks, Dix."

"You're welcome. I better get back to work…not that I wouldn't rather stay and chat with you guys."

Dixie smiled, and gave Johnny a pat on his hand.

Joanne took in Johnny's still pale and exhausted appearance. "We should get going too. Johnny, you get some rest…we'll see you tomorrow. Ready to go, sweetie?"

"Yes, Mom."

"You guys go downstairs, I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"Okay honey." Joanne and Jennifer both kissed Johnny on his cheek.

"See you soon, Uncle Johnny."

"I'll be waitin' for ya, Jelly Belly. Tell your brother I said hello."

"I will."

After Dixie, Joanne, and Jennifer left, Roy pulled up a chair and sat down next to his partner.

"You doing okay, Johnny?" Roy asked his partner, still concerned about his appearance.

"I'm fine, Roy…just tired. The medications Brackett has me on, make me a little dopey…and please no wisecracks about that."

"I wouldn't joke about that, Johnny…at least not now. Maybe they can be adjusted."

"I'm alright, Roy." Changing the subject, Johnny started to talk about Jennifer. "Roy, your daughter's an amazing young lady. She's so much like Joanne…when did she become so grown up?"

"Ever since she almost lost her favorite uncle. These last couple months have been really rough on her. My daughter idolizes you, Johnny…you're her hero."

Hearing what Roy had just said was very sobering to Johnny. "I'm sorry that she had to go through that, Roy…that all of you had to go through that. I can only imagine how worried you all were."

"It wasn't your fault, Johnny. We're all just grateful that you're okay…we almost lost you. Anything I can get you before I take off?"

"Nope. I'm just gonna go to sleep for a while. Thanks for letting me spend time with Jenny, she's a special girl. It was thoughts of Jenny and Chris that helped me to get through this ordeal."

"Get some sleep, Junior…I'll be by sometime tomorrow."

"Thanks Pally. And Roy…never underestimate the love of a child. I'm gonna be just fine, partner."

The End


End file.
